X MArks You As Mine
by PrettyGirlyFan
Summary: Total AU, wincest but unrelated boys. Many other characters. Fox!Dean, Eternal!Sam, a lot of chapters story. Dean's in the middle of a civil war, Sam just wants to hunt. Try it, you might like it. Also Cas/Gabe. Graphic violence/torture maybe sexual stuff
1. So We Meet

Teeth ripped into his flesh. He moaned not able to do anything but lay there and take it. It's been like this for what seems like months. He heard some girl cackle as she forcibly turned his head to look at her. Her eyes were blood red and her fangs stuck out covered in his blood. He was hanging on a cross as a joke. They thought it was funny, much to his confusion. His hands were nailed into the wood as well as his feet bound together tightly. He couldn't change. It would snap his body in half.

"Now, now Sissy. Just because he's hard to kill doesn't mean you get to see what does." A man's deep voice echoed.

Sissy pouted, her lower lip sticking out. "I'm not trying to kill him. He tastes so yummy. Besides he glows and I love looking at him Vlad."

Vlad grinned. "Well it is true. We should feast some more than try to figure out where the hell others like him are.

He shuddered and a terrified whimper escaped his throat. He tried to move again but Vlad quickly ran a narrow spike through his chest. Pain exploded throughout him and he opened his mouth in a silent scream. Blood poured down his mouth and throat. Vlad jerked his head up and started licking the blood away. Then he sank his fangs in as Sissy followed suit at the other side. He wished the pain would just end.

-thorough reading-I-love-it-

Sam crouched down low, waiting for John to give him the signal to go. There were two vampires in the broken down house. The Elders told them that the vampires had killed over 200 people this month. Sam gritted his teeth in disgust. Stupid cousins of the Eternals. Eternals were more sophisticated vampires. They could go out in the sun, and had permanently little sharp fangs. They could also had emotion powers and mind powers. Vampires were just mongrels.

"Kay, let's go son" John ordered, moving towards the house.

Sam nodded following close behind. They got inside and Sam was disgusted. There was a naked muscular guy tied and nailed to a cross. His bright green eyes were glazed over in pain and he was whimpering. The vampires were drinking from his neck and collarbone. John charged at them and killed them both with two impossibly fast slices. Sam went to the younger man and ripped the nails out. The man whimpered. When Sam saw the knife jutting out he hissed in anger. He quickly pulled it out and helped the man to the floor. The man yelped as he touched the floor and was madly shivering.

"Hey, we're here to help you. I'm Sam Winchester." Sam said to the man.

"I'm De…Dean…. Le…Lestat." He brokenly replied.

Then Dean did something amazing. John and Sam watched in amazement. His body began to shift and Dean cried out in pain as bones shifted. Dean Lestat had turned into a fox.

-I-LOVE-FOXES-

Dean…the um, fox looked at Sam with his head cocked.

"He actually looks kind of cute like that." John said breaking the silence.

Dean growled as Sam laughed. Sam went to move towards him and Dean froze. His big ears flattened and he started whining, showing his teeth. When Sam got in reaching distance Dean tried to scramble and get up but fell down immediately. Sam could see the full blown fear in Dean's green eyes.

"Hey it's okay, I won't hurt you. John won't either. Let's just get your wounds fixed okay?" Sam said in a relaxed voice.

Sam's palm was opened and he stayed absolutely still. After a few minutes, Dean inched his way past Sam's arm and into Sam's lap and lay there gingerly. His small body fitting perfectly into Sam's lap.

Sam checked the injuries and just saw that Dean had to broken ribs.

"Sammy, I'm going to get a blanket for you to wrap him up in. He seems more comfortable in that body than the human one considering how fast he changed. We can take him to Bobby's house to figure out what he is and what to do from there. Okay?" John explained.

"Yeah" Sam answered.

Sam pet behind Dean's ears and his eyes closed in pleasure. After a couple minutes John returned with a large black blanket fuz sticking out the ends. Sam carefully wrapped the blankets around Dean and stood up carefully. Dean rested his head right under Sam's head, up against his neck.

John looked over after a few hours of driving. Sam was dozing with his Head against the window and resting on this creature, Dean's head. Dean was burrowed in the blankets rested on his son's chest with his head still resting on Sam's neck right by his head. Sam's brown hair covering his muzzle. They were going to help Dean and keep him safe no matter what.


	2. Heartbreak and Confessions

(Dean's POV with a little of Sam's mixed in.)

"Dean, come on, you have to change back to human form." Sam pleaded.

Dean shook his head and sneezed. There was no way. He hated being in that body form. Especially after what just happened to him. He looked at Sam again. Sam was a giant, probably if was even in his human form. Then he looked at Sam's eyes and immediately regretted it. He had full blown puppy eyes going. Ugh, it was worst than his best friends.

"Please Dean. Just so we can fix you up and ask questions. Then we can be done." Sam pleaded again.

Dean sighed and then nodded. It was going to hurt like a bitch. He took a deep breath and started changing. He gasped in pain as his broken ribs formed in to human ribs. His neck also flared up in pain as it also changed back. Back in his human form, yay. Dean rolled his eyes. He was also panting loudly and gasping in pain.

"Thank you. Bobby you can start patching him up. Dean, me and John are going to ask questions. Okay?"

Dean nodded. "Yeah whatever. Let's just get this done and over with." He muttered.

"At least you changed back you damn idjit." Bobby said popping up with medical supplies.

Dean just arched his eyebrow up.

"Anyways. What are you?" John asked.

"You really don't know. Wow. Your Elders haven't "found" us yet. I am a Vulpes Spiritus. In English it's Fox Spirits. We are a pretty small population and we are going extinct. Vampires, demons, human government, you name it has been trying to go after us. Well that and our own kind." Dean explained.

Bobby gasped. "You guys aren't even supposed to exist. The civil war was supposed to have wiped you out."

Dean looked taken a back. "So that's why you assholes aren't helping us. No we are still going at it. This asshole Zachariah won't give up. Most clans have peace treaties, except for the biggest clan. We live in the forest which is why we must seem extinct. Stupid fucking Aeterni." Dean fumed.

Sam was shocked at knowing their original name. " So can you explain how you got caught." He asked.

Dean sighed. "long story but okay. I'm, erm how do you put it? A solider, messenger. A mix of both I guess. My tribal leader sent me and 3 others who were just solider to get help from you guys. Zach is out of control. He's trying to get most of us to lose our fox sides and remain humans or just foxes. But preferably human,. If you decided to remain a fox then you were a hunter. If you're like me and a lot of the others who prefer keeping both sides then you're a slave. We've been trying to fight it but we are losing badly. Anyway we got to the edge of town. OUCH- that fucking hurts" Dean said glaring at Bobby who was wrapping his ribs out.

"Four vampires surrounded us. We killed two of them and they killed three of us. I was supposed to die along with my comrades but no they wanted one for information and fun. I got to be the lucky one. I think they knew what I was going to do and I was the messenger. Then you rescued me, which is good for you, I guess." Dean finished.

"Why is it good?" Sam asked again.

"He owes you two favors, for how ever you see fit, unless it's killing his own kind." Bobby spoke up.

"Yeah what he said. But if you guys don't mind, I want to tell your council then save my brothers. Please. They mean the world to me." Dean halfway begged, half yawned. "Oh and can I have some clothes since your making me stay in this form."

John chuckled. "Yeah, your more my size so I'll get a pair of clothes. Dean, I'll talk to the council right after I get your clothes and then after you heal up, we will help you get your brothers." John promised.

Dean looked uncomfortable and shifted. "You don't have to."

"We will use it as a favor then." Sam said.

Dean smiled. John handed Dean clothes and, Dean carefully got dressed, hissing when he pulled the black t-shirt over his head.

"What are the names of your brothers?" Sam asked softly.

Sam was amazed. Dean glowed and was beautiful. He was almost perfect in every sense.

"Dean cleared his throat nervously. "Um, Balthazar, he's older than me by three years. Castiel, who is the same age as me. Almost like my twin. Then his soul mate Gabriel. They are my life. " Dean said proudly.

"Soul mates?" Sam was intrigued.

"Yeah, it's been told to us that we all have one other. That he or she is our one and only anima coniugibus, or soul mate. That they will find each other and will find no flaws and be perfect for each other. It doesn't even have to be our own kind. It could Aeterni, vampires, for some ungodly reason demons." Dean shuddered.

"So you haven't found your soul mate yet?"

"I did. She died a longtime ago. Probably better that way. No one would get hurt. I suck at the whole touchy feely thing." Dean laughed.

Sam grinned in agreement. "Well I should let you rest." Sam said reluctantly.

Sam slowly got up slowly stretch out his limbs when Dean grabbed his hand.

"Stay at least till I pass out?" Dean asked nervously.

'Yeah no problem." Sam replied sitting down again.

Dean passed out shortly after.

-Sam's POV-1 week later-

Sam stretched from his chair, picking up his coffee and walked into the kitchen. He was exhausted. He was giving research to the Elders to help Dean's problem. HE bumped into somebody and dropped his cup. It shattered and Dean swore. Blood dripped down his hand.

"Sorry, I'm really sorry."Sam said frantically.

"Dude it's no problem. It will heal up in a couple hours. Anyway John said to get your butt in there. He needs to talk to us then I can change back." Dean exclaimed excitedly.

Sam grinned. Dean was bursting with excitement. Sam could tell he really didn't like his human form. Sam was going to miss it though. He quickly cleaned up and swallowed hard. The smell of Dean's blood was mouthwatering. Sam quickly rinsed it off and threw the pieces in the trash. Then he followed Dean into the living room. He glanced over at Dean, who was bouncing in excitement.

"So, I have just finished talking to the Elders. I will be going to the Elders to help find a way to help uh-" John paused looking for the word. "the Vulpes Spiritus's problem. Bobby stays here for research and Sam, you and Dean will go search for Dean's family. Then we will meet here." John explained.

Dean paused. "What? I have to have one of you babysit me and then come back? This is ridiculous. I just want to go home and stay there." Dean said shocked.

Sam felt bad. He knew what it was like to be away from home.

"Please Dean. You will be safer with Sam. If you really want to stay at your home I won't stop you, but I honestly will feel much better if you and your family return here. Sam's with you either way." John said pleading.

"Fine, I'll come back with them. I will also make sure your son isn't harmed. Can I change now?" Dean asked.

John nodded. Dean cheered and ran out of the room. Everybody smiled. Dean wormed his way into their hearts.

"Get ready Sam we will set off at dusk. Watch him and your back it will be very dangerous. And if you can , check in with us when you find his brothers." John said worriedly to Sam.

Sam nodded. "Yeah dad. You be careful too."

Sam went to go pack when he felt something brush his legs. He looked down to see Dean wagging his tail and giving a canine smile.

'Dude, Don't forget something simple for me, I'll need it when I change back.' Dean's deep voice entered his mind.

Sam jumped. "What the hell man. You could of told me that you could still talk in your fox form." Sam glared at Dean.

Dean made a weird noise that sounded like laughing. 'It never came up in conversation.'

Sam rolled his eyes. They walked into Sam's bedroom and Sam started packing. He put some clothes in for him, then a plain red t-shirt and black sweatpants for Dean.

'Oh man, am I going to drown in that outfit.' Dean called out from the bed.

"Beggars can't be choosers. Anyway Dean. I need to tell you something before we leave. I talked to my dad and Bobby about it and they both agreed, but we aren't just sure."

Dean tilted his head at Sam in confusion.

"Um, who know the whole soul mate thing. Um I've been noticing that I've been more in tune to your emotions, like I can immediately tell when you're about to get angry and other emotions." Sam plopped on the bed, running his hand through his hair frustrated. "It's not because in Eternal. I pick up on it to o fast. Plus I always feel like I need to be around you." Sam admitted looking down.

Sam felt Dean walk up to him. Dean jutted his nose under Sam's chin and forced it up, So Sam was looking at him.

'Yep sounds like the soul mate bond. I felt it too, but didn't want to seem rash, and was confused. I'm supposed to only have one soul mate. Hmmm, weird.' Dean replied.

"Sam looked at him in disbelief. "That's all you have to say? You felt it too. Weird?"

Dean shrugged and laid his head on Sam's lap. Sam smiled and rested his hand on Dean's heads stroking softly.

-At Dusk. (Sam's POV still, with mix of Dean)-

Sam jittered nervously as they faced the vast woods. It seemed like it was going swallow him up. Dean walked back out and sneezed at him.

"Yeah, yeah I'm going. I'm going." Sam muttered.

Sam sighed, he was frustrated, and it didn't help that he could feel Dean's frustrations. Dean trotted back to Sam.

'You lost me again. How hard is it to watch a fox and follow the trail.' Dean growled in his mind and physically.

"I can't help you blend into the damn woods! I don't exactly travel in the woods okay. Especially not walking." Sam threw his hands up.

It was a day and a half of traveling. They both and hadn't needed to rest yet. Just growing anger and hunger.

'You know what, I got a solution. It will help you and help me.' Dean said before going behind a tree.

Sam stood there shocked. Then Dean popped back you. Sam just stared. Dean was almost human looking. He stood up straight and no extra fur or anything. But Dean's ears were pointed and his eyes still had fox look. Dean noticed him staring and grinned. His teeth were different. Mainly human teeth but with a sharpness to it. Then the four canines were so sharp, it looked like he had fangs on top and bottom.

"My hearing, seeing, and smelling are sharp like the fox too. But instead of gawking can you hand me the pants." Dean said shifting slightly.

"Yeah, sorry. So you're like, in between both changes?" Sam asked grabbing the sweat pants.

He threw them over to Dean who caught them. He quickly shoved them on. "Kind of. It's a change all in itself. It's very rare. It's also the most comfortable when you get used to it. Only me and my brothers do it, that I know of. It's our bloodlines I suppose. Some wouldn't ever be able to do it." Dean explained.

"Oh." Is all Sam replied.

He shifted uncomfortably again. He was starving. He thought there would be wildlife. Or be hungry that fast. It usually took him two months to get hungry and he fed two weeks ago.

"You're hungry." Dean said flatly, breaking Sam out of his thoughts.

"No I'm fine." Sam lied. He was ashamed to admit he hadn't come prepared.

"I know your lying. And dude, it's cool. I just ate so I can last a while." Dean said.

Sam caught the hint. "No Dean. I'm fine." Sam backed into a tree with Dean advancing.

"Either you take it willingly or I will cut my wand or something and cram it down your throat." Dean threatened.

Sam gave in, too hungry to continue to argue. He grabbed Dean and shoved him against the tree. He kissed Dean hard and Dean parted his lips. Sam's tounge slip through and they battled for dominance. Sam won by flicking his tounge up the roof of Dean's mouth. Dean moaned his eyes closing. Sam would of grinned but was to intoxicated by Dean's smell and taste. He tasted and smelled so sweet. He could smell the dirt, the grass, water, air. Everything that made Dean's essence. Dean's head tilted back and Sam stopped kissing him. Sam licked a trail down to Dean's neck and bit hard. Blood flowed into his mouth and Sam moaned. It tasted way too good to be true. Dean was whimpering in pleasure. Sam knew that the bite was giving him a high of pleasure. After a while Sam reluctantly pulled away licking his lips. Dean sat on the floor gingerly.

"Give me a minute and we can go." Dean rasped, panting hard.

Sam sat down next to him. "What the heck Dean? I'm not mad, but what if I didn't stop and why do you trust me when you barely know me?" Sam asked.

Dean glared at him before smirking. "Well you know how to break sexual tension. The bond. The more, we are together, the faster and stronger it grows. It's going pretty fast and strong because we've been basically in the same 100 foot squared area." Dean replied.

Sam nodded and got up.

"Hey man, a little help?" Dean asked.

Sam went over and pulled Dean up. They started walking. Sam noticed they were close enough that if him or Dean stretched their finger slightly they would touch. Sam smiled.

-Zach's POV-

Zachariah smiled as he watched the odd couple walk. He sent his little pet after Dean. It wouldn't attack until Dean met his brothers. It was going to happen soon. Very soon. Then Dean would die and Zach could continue to rule. HE started laughing when he saw them enter the clearing.

-Sam's POV-

Sam grew nervous. They were close to reaching Dean's brother's soon. They walked into a clearing with a beautiful tree standing in the middle. There were two young boys sitting next to each other holding hands. They both had brown hair. One had a sad smile on his face while the other one was grinning devilishly. Another one sat opposite from them with blonde hair and a chiseled face. His head snapped up.

"Gabe, Cas, Balth. I'm back." Dean shouted happily.

The two boys, Gabe and Cas whipped around. Huge smiles erupted on their faces. Dean grabbed Sam's hand and they ran as fast as they could to reach Dean's brothers.

A loud growl snapped through. Dean looked horrified at the tree. A large cougar was crouching low. Dean looked over and saw his little brother Cas in the path looking terrified.

Sam screamed as Dean tore after his brother impossibly fast. Dean pushed his brother out of the way and the cougar jumped on him. Dean snarled and smacked the cougar off him. It growled and Dean got up. Everyone watched in horror as Dean and the cougar circled each other. Then they both moved to attack and Sam couldn't grasp on to what was happening. They were both moving too fast. Then Sam screamed and Balthazar and Gabriel held on to Cas as he tried to go to his brother.

The cougar had knocked Dean on to the ground. Dean was bleeding in places the cougar had scratched. The cougar bit down hard, biting into Dean's stomach and ribs. Dean screamed out in pain. Sam felt the pain flare up and jab him. Dean was starting to lose consciousness. Then the cougar bit Dean in the throat squeezing the life out of Dean. Dean struggled to pry the jaws open. His emerald green eyes were starting to dim. Sam howled in anger and pain. Cas was sobbing and screaming. Balthazar and Gabriel had tears streaking down their cheeks. Suddenly the cougar let go and ran off in the opposite of their direction.

Sam ran over and slid in the now blood streaked grass and watched in slow motion.

Cas ripped away and was clutching Dean close to him.

"Dean no please, please don't leave. You just came back. Don't die on me brother. I love you, you're the only family I have left." Castiel's pleas echoed through the silence.

Balthazar went off into the woods and Gabe stood watch. Then a group of fifteen people came out, expressions somber. Four had a rough looking stretcher and set it down next to Dean.

Gabe pried Cas away from Dean and Cas clutched to him bawling. Balthazar gently picked Sam up. It was too much for Sam to handle. Before he passed out he heard someone laughing.

_Dean, no. I need to tell you I love you. I love you with all my heart._


	3. Healing is Tough

So. Update, whooo hoooo. I wanna thank you all for story alerting/favorting my story. A special thanks to cold kagome for reviewing you are awesome, so is anyone else who might have revied and I missed you. Um I'm credditing a character that is not on SPN. His name is PAtrick Jane from the MEntalist. I do not own that show either (sigh) *sad face*. If you need a pic, I can post a link. Ermmm. Why him? He's hot and awesome. And Oh, John looks are from the younger hot John/ the one possesed by Michael, because well damn... *looks around nervously.* Well enjoy and please review.

***!******#***$**%%*%*

Ellen was getting worried. The young man Dean had come with was an Aeterni, but also was very quiet and withdrawn. She couldn't blame him. For one they were soul mates, as impossible as that was. Second of all he probably never witnessed what happened to Dean before. It was rare to see among them. She sighed before entering his room. She knew he would ask again to see Dean. He couldn't yet. Dean was looking worse by the day.

Patrick stared down at Dean. He sighed guiltily as he looked over his injuries again. Dean was deathly pale. His injuries to his neck and side were too noticeable. Not to mention it was turning dark red, almost black following Dean's veins. It would look like blood poisoning in humans. He must have been poisoned for him to be getting worse instead of better.

"Um, Mr. Jane, We did Mr. Lestat's tests. He has a heavy supernatural poisoning. The cougar had some type of venom." A nerdy looking guy said to Patrick.

"Steve, I told you before its Patrick. Do we have a cure?" Patrick asked running his hand through his hair.

"Not yet. I almost got it though." Steve replied nervously.

"Get on it. Dean doesn't have much time left." Patrick said.

Steve scrambled out. Dean moaned in pain, his face scrunching up. Patrick quickly came over and grabbed Dean's hand.

"Br- Broth-ers? Sa-ammy?" Dean rasped out.

Dean looked like he was ready to pass out in from the pain.

"Everyone is fine. Balthazar is watching over everyone and making sure they don't see you till your better. Babe is cheering everyone up. How he does it, I have no idea." He saw Dean's ghost smile. "Cas, he's doing okay. He's totally distraught. And Samuel, he's okay. He's pretty insistent to see you. We had to take him out of shock a couple days ago. Soul mated again? Just when we were having so much fun." Patrick teased.

Dean smiled before passing out. Patrick's small smile stayed on his lips a moment longer. It was time to get to business.

-Sam's POV-

It had been two weeks since the fight. Sam met so many of Dean's clan. He met Patrick Jane-the leader, Ellen and her daughter Jo, Castiel, Gabriel, and Balthazar. Those were the ones who visited him regularly. He was in Dean's house. He felt uncomfortable but Patrick informed him that whether he was leader or not Dean would still kick him for it. Sam had smiled at that. He met other people but couldn't remember their names.

"Sam, Sam!" Cas exclaimed breaking down Dean's bedroom door.

Sam jerked up. Cas grabbed his hand and pulled him out of bed. Sam was thankful he had sweatpants on.

"We can see Dean. He's awake and doing better." Cas said excitedly.

Gabe smiled, giving him a sorry look.

"He drag you out of a nice slumber too?" Gabe asked.

Sam nodded and yawned. Suddenly a disgruntled Balthazar was being dragged out by a very nervous, excited Cas.

"Bloody hell Cas, we can't wait until everyone's awake before we see him. He's alive not dead. It's fucking four in the bloody morning." Balthazar complained.

Cas didn't answer as he shoved them all to the medic center. Sam saw Patrick grinning as he witnessed them all shoved in. He stood up and clapped his hands together.

"I'm warning you all now. Dean looks worse than he actually is. He got blood poisoning and it is just now starting to fade. So he might look a little scary." Patrick said before letting them through.

Cas ran over and started kissing his forehead over and over. Sam laughed at Dean's groan as Dean tried holding him off.

"Damn Cas, quit crowding me. I'm fine." Dean said affectionately.

Sam moved to get a good look at Dean and almost gasped. Red lines were spread out through his torso and reaching just barely under Dean's chin. They were almost black around the bites. His golden glow was faint and was almost invisible.

"Sammy, your eyes are going to bug out of your head." Dean teased.

"Sorry, I guess I was a little shocked about your injuries." Sam said, turning pink.

"Nah, I've had worse." Dean tried to reassure.

"No you haven't Dean." Cas chided.

Everybody laughed as Dean rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, I'll heal just fine." Dean replied stubbornly.

"Yeah. Then your idiot self will land you back here again." Balthazar grinned.

"Hey, not my fault you don't fight fair. Besides you end up right by me." Dean shot back grinning.

Sam looked confused and Gabe grinned.

"They play fight all the freaking time. They get really violent with it too. It's a miracle they are still alive." Gabe explained.

Cas scoffed and Patrick laughed in amusement. They all remembered good times and laughing. Sam never felt more belonging with a group of people than now.

-Two weeks later-Sam's POV-

"Dean, you were supposed to get somebody to help." Cas exclaimed.

Dean groaned as Cas spotted him. He just had to get out of his room. Though it probably would of helped if he wasn't sweating up a storm, shaking and clutching his side for dear life. He was also back in full human form. Yippee for him. It was so he could heal properly or whatever crap that spewed out of Patrick's mouth.

"I'm fine. I don't need to bother anyone just so I can go outside." Dean grumbled.

Gabe popped in with a evil grin on his face. He wiggled his eyebrows and Dean caught on. He glared a warning at Gabe.

"Ooooooooh Saaaaammyy. Deanie- boy needs your help." Gabe called out.

Dean suppressed a sigh as Sam came running quickly.

"Dean! You're supposed to-"Sam started to say before Dean interrupted.

"Yeah Cas already yelled at me. It's good." Dean said gruffly.

Sam and Cas ran to his side when he lost his balance.

"Come on Dean let's go back to your room." Cas said, motioning for Sam to pick him up.

"No. Please let me go outside. I just want to lie in the grass and it's so nice out. Please Cas. Please. Come on Sammy, I want this really badly." He whined and pleaded in a quiet voice.

Cas nodded and Sam sighed, giving in. Dean smiled and allowed Sam to carry him out there. He nuzzled into Sam's neck and nuzzled and licked. Sam half moaned as Dean gently bit and sucked.

"Dean, not in front of your family. Come on dude." Sam replied breathlessly.

Dean laughed quietly in his shoulder. He would stop now but later, he was going to push Sam over the edge. Sam got him to the grass and gently sat him down. Dean moaned at the softness of the grass and heat from the sun. He wanted it to stay like this forever. His family safe and his soul mate next to him. He could live happily forever like this.


End file.
